Lilo & Scrat
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: A sabre-toothed squirrel arrives in Hawaii after being frozen for 20,000 years and meets a girl and her alien friends as he pursues his acorn.
1. 20,000 Years Later

Scrat was a sabre-toothed squirrel. Twenty thousand years earlier, he completely filled an enormous wooden log with acorns. Those acorns were gone when he caused a continental drift, which was mysteriously reversed shortly thereafter.

Following that incident, he had acquired another acorn from that tree that he came across. He suffered through many unfortunate events trying to bury the acorn in various places. When he roasted it over an open fire, he ended up turning it into a snack that was ahead of his time. He ate what we call "popcorn" and nearly choked to death in the process. When he ran to the nearest body of water, he noticed a new acorn floating by. He had to follow it.

He pursued that acorn northward for a long time until it ended up being stuck in a glacier. The water terrified him, but he would do anything for that acorn. He swam in the ice-cold water. He was close. He nearly got a hold on it. However, he was frozen before he could do so. Frozen, but not dead.

20,000 years later, a block of ice containing Scrat and the acorn. It washed onto the shore of an island in Hawaii. The ice slowly melted. Scrat could not grab the nut. Over time, water trickled off the ice and onto the sand, ending up in the saltwater. When the ice only covered Scrat's bottom half, the acorn was free. The saltwater moved forward, and the acorn floated away. Scrat was stranded without the acorn.

He was furious. All those miles and years for that one acorn. He got into a rage and broke the ice.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He kept on screaming and yelling in frustration. He banged his head on a nearby tree a few times, causing a new nut to fall off. This nut was different. It was large and spherical. He could barely carry it. He joyfully buried the coconut in the sand until he heard a sound. He observed the ground and saw a crack appearing like it did on the ice all those years ago. The crack continued forming until it reached a volcano. It was errupting.

Scrat shrugged and held his hands up as if to say, "Here we go again!"


	2. Hawaiian Island of Fire

On the water near the island was a motorboat. This motorboat was being steered by a one-eyed, four-legged alien named Pleakley.

"I've got the hang of this," he said. "Call me Captain Pleakley!"

Also on the boat were a Hawaiian girl named Lilo, her "pet" blue koala-looking alien named Stitch, and Stitch's creator, a four-eyed alien named Jumba. They considered themselves a family.

"This motorboat is nothing compared to spaceship," Jumba said. "You wasted money renting this thing."

Stitch spotted something floating in the water. He carefully picked it up and examined it.

"Ooh."

"That's an acorn," Pleakley said. "But what is an acorn doing in the ocean?"

"What's that on the shore?" Lilo asked.

Stitch put down the acorn. He put binoculars up to his eyes and looked at the animal that was running frantically in circles as balls of fire shot out onto the beach.

"Ooh. Saber-toothed squirrel."

"What did Stitch say?" Pleakley asked. "A saber-toothed squirrel? I thought that they were extinct. Experiment of yours, Jumba?"

"Negative," Jumba replied. "You all have seen all of my experiments already."

"We have to save it!" Lilo exclaimed. "Drive close to the shore, Pleakley!"

"Ahem," Pleakley said.

"Captain Pleakley," Lilo said.

"Right!"

The motorboat reached the shore within a few moments. Stitch got out of the boat and ran up to the saber-toothed squirrel. It was so surprised by the sight of Stitch that it jumped onto his face and poked his eyes.

"Ow!" Stitch cried.

The saber-toothed squirrel ran over to the coconut that was in the ground. Stitch could see lava flooding the shore. It was getting close to them. Stitch tried picking Scrat up. He would not let go of the coconut. Scrat held on as Stitch tried pulling him away.

"Ah!" Scrat cried.

The coconut was pulled out of the ground. It sent Scrat flying into the air. The coconut hit Stitch on the head. Stitch rubeb the area on his head where pain was present. He saw Scrat lying in the sand. He picked the squirrel up and bashed his snout into the sand, moving his arm and the squirrel left to right.

"Stitch!" Lilo said. "We're trying to save him. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Stitch said.

Scrat refused to stay in Stitch's hands. He ran over to where his coconut was. Stitch pulled the coconut out of his hands and threw it into the boat. He then picked up Scrat and took him to the boat. Once aboard, Scrat hugged his coconut. The boat departed as the island was covered in embers.


	3. Hypothesis

Scrat was brought to the home of Lilo and her family. He was trying to decide which he should have, the acorn or the coconut. On one hand, Scrat was very familiar with acorns. Whenever he got close to one, it always got away from him. When would he get the chance to catch another one? On the other hand, the coconut was bigger than an acorn.

"He is certainly not from our time," Jumba said. "I can only conclude that this saber-toothed squirrel was frozen during the Ice Age and thawed out on that island."

"To think that the mosquitoes may go as extinct as his species," Pleakley said.

"Poor little guy," Lilo said. "We have to take him home."

"Luckily, I still have created a new time machine," Jumba said.

"Where did you find the time to make another time machine?" Lilo asked.

"I have lots of spare time. Believe me. I am not sure precisely what year this squirrel came from, but he will end up closer to where he belongs. It is worth testing out. It is different from the first one because it allows the possibility of two of the same being existing at the same time."

"You may not know whether it works," Pleakley said. "It may not get back."

"Oh well," Jumba said. "I can always make another one."

"Goodbye, squirrel," Stitch said.

"It was nice meeting you," Lilo said.

"You cannot take cocounut," Jumba said. "It is from this time, not yours."

Stitch took the coconut, opened it, and drank the milk. Scrat grabbed his acorn and held it close to himself. Jumba brought the metal, digital time machine and put it in front of Scrat.

"What's a year in the ice age?" Jumba asked.

"If my knowledge on Earth's history is correct, a year like 343 could work."

Jumba inputted the date 12-6-343. Scrat held on to the acorn and the time machine and waved goodbye. Within seconds, he was out of the twenty-first century.


	4. Time Travel

Scrat ended up in another time that was not his. He could see a human male lying down. He had a long, white beard and appeared dead. A spark emitted from the time machine. A light surrounded the dead man. When it died down, it revealed two identical men, one dead and one alive.

"Ho, ho, ho. I feel jolly and alive! It's almost Christmas! I should figure out what presents I should give to people."

Scrat pressed random buttons on the time machine.

"What's that you got there?"

The old man touched the time machine as it transported him and Scrat to another time. It seemed to be the Ice Age. Scrat looked up and saw a man in a flying sled. He looked just like the man who came with him. He could see himself in the sack on the back of the sled. He did not want to live in a time where there were two of him. He pressed more buttons. The time machine started flashing. It appeared unstable. Scrat threw it into the ocean. He was relieved briefly until he felt the land moving. The time machine was pulling all the continents back together, a while after Scrat had caused a continental drift while pursuing an acorn.

The continents squeezed the time machine. It exploded, sending Santa Claus back to a time before the birth of Scrat and anyone else he has met. The magic of the time machine made Santa Claus immortal, and he would introduce Christmas to animals long before the savior was even born.

Scrat, meanwhile, was sent back to a time after the event that left him frozen. The air felt a bit warmer than when he had left. He walked happily with his acorn until he slipped on the ice. The acorn fell out of his hands and slid. Scrat, once again, chased after the acorn. It mattered to him more than the possibility of global warming, which other animals would soon worry about.


End file.
